


Teach Me

by milkfruit



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: English Teacher Dino, English Teacher Squalo, English teacher AU, High School AU, M/M, but there will definitely be cursing and sexual themes in this so for now itll stay M, rating subject to change idk if itll end up M or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfruit/pseuds/milkfruit
Summary: Dino, the new English teacher at Namimori High, finds a rival and friend and possibly more in his coworker, Squalo.
Relationships: Dino/Superbi Squalo
Kudos: 5





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written very hastily and its unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes OTL  
> i dont really know what direction its going in so itll be a surprise for all of us! hope u enjoy!

Dino Cavallone was the freshly selected new English instructor at Namimori High School. Originally from Italy, Dino was born into a strict upbringing that stemmed from the Cavallone family’s roots in the mafia… But Dino wanted no part in all that. Dino preferred to chase the path he had always wanted to tread: to teach another language while abroad. Dino was twenty five, single, and had just inherited a fine chunk of money from his deceased father. Really, there was no reason  _ not  _ to follow his dream and set out on an adventure to Japan.

Squalo, on the other hand, was different. Known as “sensei” or “Superbi-sensei”  _ only,  _ on a first name basis with  _ no one,  _ Squalo was also a native Italian, though he never ever talked about his background to anyone. He grew up in a wealthy family that disowned him when they realized he wanted to live abroad. Unlike Dino, however, Squalo had a lot on his plate. He had no time to relax, as he was — at the time — desperate for work when he got out of college and Namimori seemed like the quietest place to be while enjoying his new life with his crazy group of roommates. Squalo lived with: Lussuria, a muay thai and yoga instructor; Levi, a personal trainer; Bel, a teenager who ran away from home after being disowned and has no job or means of income; Mammon, a sales associate at a local goth-punk clothing store; and Xanxus, whose real job is unknown to Squalo. Squalo and Xanxus are the main providers for their little found family, and Squalo needed a job. Bad. So, at age 23, he was selected to teach at Namimori High teaching English. Squalo was excited, as it was his dream to do something like this, but also nervous as hell since it’d be his first time teaching.

In those two short years as a teacher, Squalo had built up a reputation for himself: the reputation of a hardass that yelled and ranted and graded papers way too harshly. He wasn’t  _ hated,  _ per se, but most people definitely didn’t want him as a teacher and his quick temper was a common inside joke among those that knew him.

Squalo would revise his students’ work with red ink. He edited each spelling error or grammatical mistake with capital letters scrawled in red pen. He wouldn’t stop until each and every inaccuracy was marked, and by the end of the editing process, the papers would be soaked in red.

However, Squalo wasn’t an  _ unfair  _ teacher. Not by a long shot. If he saw someone making an effort, he’d grade them accordingly. But, in the same token, if someone slept in class or spoke out of turn, then he wouldn’t hesitate to fail them. 

And, when Dino showed up out of the blue one day, announced by the principal as being the new English teacher and to give him a “warm welcome,” Squalo couldn’t help but raise his eyebrow skeptically. He was really the only one who  _ didn’t  _ welcome Dino with open arms. He didn’t like the way Dino’s tie was askew, or how he was so laid-back and laughed so easily. Dino’s aide, Romario-sensei, was a retired English teacher and would be assisting in Dino’s first year here. Squalo noticed that, without Romario there to guide him, he was helplessly clumsy and made mistakes more easily… Squalo, frankly, didn’t care for Dino at all. Not like the female teachers (and students!) that would flock around him, sighing and cooing at him, in a lovestruck stupor.

Dino was okay with students calling him “Dino-sensei,” and he was a much more easygoing person than Squalo was, for sure. He would grade papers more passively and offer to tutor students who didn’t understand the material after school. (This made the girls swoon and fawn over him even more, of course… Soon, every female student was pretending not to understand the class so that they could get some ‘tutoring’ from Dino-sensei.)

Squalo felt… jealous. He would never admit it, but what he was feeling was the budding feelings of envy growing in the pit of his stomach. He was jealous of how instantly well-liked Dino was, and how he had a knack for charming others even though he was clumsy and naturally not very graceful. Squalo was basically the complete opposite.

Squalo was too prideful to admit that he was jealous of Dino, so he stayed quiet and stewed in the feeling of inferiority. 

Dino, on the other hand… Well, he took quite a shine to Squalo. Squalo was Dino’s age, had the same occupation in the same department, and Dino assumed by Squalo’s name that he was Italian too. They had a lot in common, so why not be friends, right? Or at least be friendly.

But Squalo had no intentions of getting along with Mr. Perfect.

One morning, while Squalo was in the teacher’s lounge having his morning coffee before class started, Dino came in to hang up his bag. Noticing Squalo was alone and didn’t look busy, Dino thought he’d strike up a conversation. “Hey, Squalo -- do you mind if I call you that? -- are you Italian?”

“What’s it to you?” Squalo asked, glaring from over his coffee mug before taking a long sip.

“Well, I’m from Italy too! What region are you from?”

Squalo narrows his eyes and puts his cup down angrily, voice rising in volume. “Vooooi, if you have no business with me, then just fuck off, alright?! I have no time for your invasive questions!”

“‘Invasive’?” Dino parroted Squalo in confusion. “I just thought I’d get to know you better, with you being my peer and all--”

“Well, cut it out! You might have the others wrapped around your little finger, but I’m not like them!” Squalo gets up, then pushes past Dino to get to the door. “Get outta my way. And try not to approach me unless you have meaning to, got it?”

With that declaration of  _ obvious  _ distaste, Squalo slams the door and makes his exit.

Dino was left with the smell of Squalo’s hair still in his nose. Dino liked it, and wondered if Squalo used women’s shampoo since the fragrance was unlike anything Dino was familiar with…

After school, Dino notices Squalo was still in his classroom, grading papers diligently. Dino gulps, knowing exactly what he was in for, before entering his room, closing the door behind him. The sunrays of the sunset haloed Squalo’s platinum hair and reflected off of his silver eyes. As Squalo’s head turns to look at Dino, Dino gets a glance at Squalo’s neutral expression instead of his usual annoyed one. Squalo had a gentler, more relaxed expression for just a split second, his lips parted and his shoulders releasing the tension in them. But then, once he saw that it was only Dino, his face changed to that of irritation, brow furrowed and jaw clenched tightly.

“You--!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make this quick,” Dino assures him, and he leans on the door as he speaks. “Listen. I know you don’t like me. And I don’t know why. But I came to say I respect you as my peer and that I won’t bother you anymore after this. I just wanted to tell you… Even if you don’t like me, I like you, so I hope you’ll at least tolerate me from now on. That’s all.”

Squalo watches pathetically as Dino’s gaze awkwardly leaves his own, and Dino turns to leave, but Squalo sighs, defeatedly, and mutters out, “Hey. Wait.”

Dino turns. Squalo is standing now. “Look, I’m not sure  _ why  _ you like me after we’ve only just met, but you’ve got guts, I’ll give you that. I hope you realize, though, that I’m not just gonna soften up around you just because you made a nice speech. But… I will respect you as well. If you have questions about anything, just come and see me. Alright?”

Dino’s eyes shine with gratitude. He smiles warmly, and nods his head once. “Got it, thank you, Squalo,” He says, and when the proceeding silence becomes too much for Dino, he scratches his cheek and asks, “So… Is it cool if I sit down? I have a LOT of questions,”

Squalo growls, gritting his teeth, but forces himself to gesture for Dino to sit down and ask away; after all, Squalo is his ‘peer,’ technically above him on the school food chain, so he was obligated to answer his questions…

Squalo just hoped he wasn’t making a huge mistake.


End file.
